Operation Save Lucy!
Operation Save Lucy! is the eleventh episode of Theodore Tugboat. Overview When Theodore's old friend Lucy is missing he and his friends go out to find her. When he thinks where Lucy had go to and figure out where. Theodore thinks that old strange cove at the Biggest Harbour Ever that he and his friends pass by for a visit and find out that Lucy is stuck and trap inside The Biggest Harbour Ever cove. It's up to him, Hank, George, Emily, Foduck, and their other Big Harbour friends to break in and save their dear friend. Plot One morning, the tugs visited The Biggest Harbour Ever along with their new friend Lucy Theodore's old friend. When the tugs begin to go home Lucy stay behind and look around. Lucy found the strange cove she never seen before so she went in to look around. Lucy thinks cove looks exciting but very strange. After she enjoys herselft but suddenly she bump herself and got stuck. She tried to break free but she couldn't get out. When the tugs came home and had a wonderful time. But Theodore gasps that Lucy is missing and the tugs are worried and go out looking for her. Earlier they couldn't find Lucy anywhere and begin to worried. After the strange cove in The Biggest Harbour Ever, Lucy tried to get herself out but still she can't get out. Than she heard a stranger noise and thinks this cove is going to fall apart, Lucy was scared and don't know what to do. Back at The Big Harbour, Rebecca the re-search vassal complains while Theodore floats back and forth under Benjamin Bridge. Benjamin wonders what Theodore is thinking, Theodore continue thinking wonder where Lucy can be. Than he remember that the strange old cove past by them when they were visiting Foduck thinks its not safe to go in it, becasue it could be dangerous. Theodore gasps he thinks where Lucy is, Lucy may be in the old strange cove and look around and thinks she needs help. Than suddenly Theodore came up with the perfect plan to rescue his friend and rush to tell his friends. They are going to bust in and break Lucy free! The other tugs think its dangerous but Theodore insists. At the old strange cove, Lucy is still afraid and worries the cove might break down and she'll get hurt. So her plan is not to give up and tries again to get herself free. Later that night, Theodore, Hank, Emily, George and Foduck, followed by Carla the cabin cruiser, Pearl and Petra the pilot boats, Constance the Coast Guard Ship, Nautilus the Navy Ship, and Sigrid the supply ship, sneak out into the night towards The Biggest Harbour Ever. But when they got there, they see that Lucy has already came out safe. Everyone is happy to see Lucy is all right, she explains to her friends what happened and got herself free. Theodore is glad to have his friend back and they head back to The Big Harbour. Trivia In the scene where the tugs go to rescue Lucy, the tugs are wearing secret agent outfits. Section heading At the end, when everyone begins to go Lucy told Foduck she had surprise for him and wonders what it is. Than Lucy came close and kiss Foduck on the cheek. Lucy told him that's a surprise than his cheeks are reddish pink.